<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>OnlyFiends by musca (belostoma)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610981">OnlyFiends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belostoma/pseuds/musca'>musca (belostoma)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Camboy Leviathan, Humor, Levi relates all sexual activity back to hentai because he is Levi., Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Work, references to tentacle sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belostoma/pseuds/musca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With a popularity contest for his favorite idol coming up, Leviathan's got to make some extra cash to spend on CDs. Luckily, the subscribers on his private streaming account tip <i>very</i> well.</p><p>Chapter 1: Levi does an unboxing.<br/>Chapter 2: Levi does a gaming stream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leviathan had hoped he'd be able to grab his Akuzon package from the door and scurry back to his room without anyone bothering him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hopes had been too high.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ooh, what'd you order?" Mammon asked as he passed him in the hallway, ruining Leviathan's day with his presence. "Somethin' valuable?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's none of your business, scumbag," Leviathan spat. He got to his room and slammed the door shut behind himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, that'd been harsh (even if Mammon </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a scumbag). But Leviathan did not want Mammon to have even a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clue</span>
  </em>
  <span> of what was in this package. It wasn't particularly valuable, not on its own. Not enough for Mammon to try to resell. But if Mammon found out what Leviathan was </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the contents of the package, he'd, one: make fun of him relentlessly, and then two: hound him for a loan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which he would not give him, because all the money he made from this thing was going straight to buying as many Zaramela solo CDs as he could. The popularity contest was going on, and it was his duty as a fan to ensure that she stayed at the top! She needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>all his votes! </span>
  </em>
  <span>So </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed money. And the contents of this package would bring it in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even apart from the money, he was kind of excited. He wouldn't be doing something this embarrassing if he didn't want to. He'd watched an anime recently with something like this, and, well… He couldn't help but wonder if it really felt that good. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interdemon Reviewers</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn't lie to him, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set the package down for now. He couldn't just go tearing into it--the unboxing was part of what would make the money. His private stream wasn't scheduled for a little while, so he had time to get ready. He had to log on, make an announcement post for his subscribers. He had to make his bed. He had to position the camera at just the right high angle. He had to shower, and… prepare. And he had to decide what he'd wear at the start of the stream, even if it'd be tossed on the floor by ten minutes in. For that, he had to take into account that this </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to be his 200,000 subscriber celebration stream, and he'd promised to do that in demon form, so… whatever he wore had to fit his tail. That reduced his options a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He decided on wearing briefs and a hoodie. It really wasn't sexy, but wearing it wasn't the point. Taking it off was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If he thought about this too hard, he'd turn into Asmodeus. Gross. He was pretty sure that his private account subscribers liked him for a naive, moe kind of appeal, anyways, so it didn't matter if his clothes were unsexy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He checked the stream chat. Dedicated subscribers, usernames he recognized, were already starting to trickle in. With everything ready to go, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> start the stream now, but sticking to a schedule was important. He typed up a message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <code>L3V1: Ten minutes to go. You guys ready to see my tail? Lol<br/>
</code>
  </span>
  <code>
    <span>serious_Naberius: Yessss<br/>
</span>
    <span>MARCHOSIAS666: PLEASE<br/>
</span>
    <span>furfurfurfur: i wanna see ur horns<br/>
</span>
    <span>MARCHOSIAS666: TAIL PLEASE!!1!</span>
  </code>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow, people were excited about him being in demon form. He'd made the right choice for a celebration stream. He chatted with them for a little longer, and before he knew it, it was time to start. He turned on the webcam, grabbed the package, and sat on the bed. He made sure his tail was in view (since the chat was so excited about it).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, I hit 200,000 subscribers on my main! Nice! As a thank-you to those of you supporting me here on my private account, I'm doing a pretty special stream today…" He held up the package. "I got something good from Akuzon, and you guys get to see me test it out." He drummed his fingers on the box, and watched the messages roll through the chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You totally want to know what it is, right? Hm, well… you guys know how I'm a big fan of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Circumstances of the Giant Squid Monster Girl Living in my Koi Pond,</span>
  </em>
  <span> right? Yeah, it's kind of a masterpiece. Squid-tan is super cute—who would guess a giant squid could be so moe. And the inking scenes are god-tier ecchi. Did you know that Squid-tan actually started out as a character in a doujinshi series? And that the author gave out a special, limited bonus to the first twenty mail orders of the second issue of that series? Well… I've gotten my hands on that bonus. Let's check it out, shall we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the chat </span>
  <em>
    <span>ecstatic</span>
  </em>
  <span> (as they should be, like, c'mon, this was some seriously limited edition stuff), Leviathan pulled the tape off the package and opened it up. He could feel himself grinning as he looked inside—oh, this was fantastic. This was even better than he'd hoped. And—</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it came with the second part. He wasn't completely sure if he'd get both parts of the bonus, so this was just icing on the cake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's pull this out first," he said, grabbing the second part, a clear bottle filled with blue liquid. "This one's not limited, you can buy it in the usual online shops, but it was still included as part of the doujinshi bonus. You know how Squid-tan's tentacles are kind of slimy, right? Yeah, so this stuff's supposed to be like that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He set the box aside so that he could focus on this. He unsealed the bottle—oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>man,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was still sealed, he knew he'd been buying it mint condition but actually holding it was a totally different story—and poured some of the contents onto his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was slippery (as expected), it clung to his hand, and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>viscous.</span>
  </em>
  <span> More than he'd thought it would be. He spread his fingers apart, a string of the stuff stretching between them. "Woaah! Check it out! It's totally just like Squid-tan's slime!" He held his fingers up to the camera so that the viewers could see. "They really nailed it. Even though it's not limited, I can see why the author included this brand of lube as part of the bonus! As expected of the character's creator. It's so blue, too. I think Squid-tan's slime is probably more of a periwinkle, but I'll accept the inaccuracy in color since the texture's so good. The doujinshi in question hadn't even finalized her color scheme yet—Squid-tan's suction cups were </span>
  <em>
    <span>green</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the front cover and aqua on the back, can you believe it—so it's not too bad."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the chat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <code>BuneTheMightyDuke: But does it taste like Squid-tan? ;)</code>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Taste, huh? Hm… What do you guys say? Should I taste it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <code>serious_Naberius has tipped 1000 Grimm with the note: You gotta taste it, to ensure the accuracy</code>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You guys are ridiculous. Sure, alright, I give in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan looked up at his webcam before making a show of licking some of the lube off his thumb. He didn't want to get all that much in his mouth, since it was, you know, lube, but… This was kind of what his private streams were </span>
  <em>
    <span>for.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And tonight was all about getting those tips, so he should do something in return.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So," he started, smacking his lips, "in chapter 23 of </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Circumstances of the Giant Squid Monster Girl Living in my Koi Pond,</span>
  </em>
  <span> where Hagfish-san is challenging Squid-tan to a slime competition, there's a panel where, in the background, Octopus-kun gets slime in his mouth. He's not saying anything in the published version, but in the rough draft revealed in the volume 2 Blu-ray extras, he's actually saying 'Wahh, so sweet!' so if we treat that as canon, then Squid-tan's slime is sweet. This lube is flavorless. Minus points for flavor inaccuracy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chat exploded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan just laughed along with them. Once it had died down a little, he wiped his hands off and picked up the box again. "The next bit is the thing that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> exclusive to that doujinshi. You guys are gonna love it." </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> loved it. He was so psyched. Ecchi was a long, proud tradition, but individual artists usually didn't publicly acknowledge what people were, a-hem, </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing</span>
  </em>
  <span> with their work. Squid-tan's creator, before they hit the big leagues, was different. They knew exactly what kind of content they were creating, and they reveled in it. This was tie-in merch unlike anything he'd seen before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The item was still in its original, authentic, Squid-tan themed box. Mint condition, never opened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and his loyal followers, were going to be the first ones to see this one-in-twenty work of art.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He showed off the box to the camera first, letting them see every side. On one, the same art as used on the back cover of the doujinshi. On the rest, unique art of Squid-tan's tentacles. He gingerly lifted the top flap of the box. Inside, there it was. The official Squid-tan tentacle-shaped dildo. He pulled it out and let them see. He was admiring it, too. The silicone toy was colored the same as the art, with a white base and aqua suction cups. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Thankfully,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that aqua was the color that the artist had chosen for the character going into </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Circumstances of the Giant Squid Monster Girl Living in my Koi Pond. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This was the same color that the character still had in all her official appearances.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Look at that," he said in awe. "You don't see much merch quite like this. Now you get why this unboxing had to be private."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed the rest of the packaging away and sat on the bed with just the dildo and the lube. "The craftsmanship on this is pretty stellar. I think it was made—yes, I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I think, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm an expert on anime, not on sex toys, go ask Asmodeus if you want to know how that works—I think it was made from a preexisting mold used by the company, but cast in unique colors just for this. Whether the author commissioned it, or they worked with the company, I don't know. I guess the author would rather this part of Squid-tan's history stay hidden now that there's mass-market appeal. But us true fans know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this point, the chat was less interested in trivia. They were much more concerned with what Leviathan would </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the dildo in his hands. Some were even offering helpful suggestions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And tips, lots of tips. Oh, he was going to buy </span>
  <em>
    <span>so many CDs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
    <code>furfurfurfur has tipped 1200 Grimm with the note: cmon stick it in already. lose the shirt while your at it</code><br/>
<code>
    <span>BuneTheMightyDuke has tipped 500 Grimm with the note: How about a deepthroat? ;P<br/>
</span>
    <span>MARCHOSIAS666 has tipped 7411 Grimm with the note: DO LITERALLY ANYTHING WITH YOUR TAIL I'M BEGGING YOU</span>
  </code>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lots of great suggestions, and he'd get to them all in due time. "Deepthroat, huh… I can try that out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He started off by licking the narrow end of the tentacle. It was smooth, soft, and just a bit pliable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, Leviathan was an appreciator of all things ecchi, hentai, and otherwise ero. And he liked Squid-tan, he really did. But he, himself, had not ever fantasized about being with the cephalopod in question. Lots of people did, and that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally valid,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he wouldn't count himself among their number.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't say he'd never thought about tentacles, ever, though. Like, that was a pretty normal otaku thing, you know!? Everyone thought about tentacle sex. It was so standard that it was a cliche. For a long time, he'd just thought about it in an abstract sense. Picturing hotties going at it with tentacles, the usual stuff. But he got curious! Who wouldn't!? And then… that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Interdemon Reviewers</span>
  </em>
  <span> episode had pushed him over the edge. Damn that series' niche fetishes and stupidly high production values.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So after a long process of self-reflection, Leviathan had accepted that he was really into the idea of getting tentacle-fucked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And as he pushed the dildo into his mouth, he couldn't help but think about it. He sat back on the bed so that his viewers could see his hard-on growing in his underwear. That was part of what they were here for, after all. He let his tongue hang out of his mouth as he slid the dildo further into his throat, and quickly pulled it back out when he gagged. The tip of the thing had a curve to it that he wasn't prepared for… But that element of the unexpected was half the appeal of tentacles, so it only served to make him harder. He tried again, suppressing his gagging this time as he pushed the dildo as deep as he could manage. His lips stretched around the thick body of it, jaw open to an </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> uncomfortable degree. Almost. Tears picked at the corners of his eyes. Drool ran down his chin. He hated how turned on he was right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he pulled it out, he was panting and his face was hot. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and went to check the chat. Tips were still rolling in, all the same suggestions he'd already gotten. Maybe it was about time to channel his inner Asmodeus. Leviathan could be sexy when he wanted to be, too, damn it! Really! It was just… An otaku kind of sexy! Never mind that that was practically an oxymoron.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm getting kind of hot," he said. He tugged his hoodie off over his head, careful not to snag it on his horns. "I guess you guys are getting pretty hot, too, huh? At least, I hope so."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He settled onto the bed. While licking and sucking at the dildo, he palmed at himself through his underwear. He couldn't help the groan he let out. His briefs were stretched to the limit and the fabric was soaked through with precum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had one more thing to do before he took them off. He grabbed the bottle of lube.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's—" he coughed, his throat raw from how deep he'd been pushing the dildo—"It's from </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> company, so I think there should be…" he examined the toy and found the opening in the bottom of it. "Yup, check that out. Guess what goes in there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous helping into the opening. "They really wanted an authentic tentacle experience."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once it was full, he could squeeze the base of it and lube would push out the tip. He looked into the camera and gave the side of the dildo one more lick before setting it down to take off his underwear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If this was hentai, now would be about the time for a tentacle to wrap around his dick. He didn't have an extra tentacle to work with, but… The chat </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted him to use his tail for something. He coated his dick with lube—it really was slimy—and carefully wrapped his tail around it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His tail had scales, so it wasn't quite like a tentacle. But the way the sinuous appendage coiled and tightened was probably as close as he'd ever get while he was still sitting here on his bed. And, yeah, it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leviathan had learned that it was better to let his voice out when he did these streams, so he didn't hold back his moans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard to focus when he had his tail wrapped around himself like this, but the star of the show here </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposed to be the dildo. So he laid back, knees spread, and held the tip of the tentacle to his entrance, the whole scene on full view for the camera.</span>
</p>
<p><span>As he gently rubbed around his hole with the toy, he talked to his viewers. "Y'know, for a while, I've—</span><em><span>ngh—</span></em><span>I've fantasized about this… Tentacles are, like, </span><em><span>the</span></em> <em><span>thing</span></em><span> in hentai. So, it's gotta feel good, right?"</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed the toy inside himself with a groan. The way it expanded from the narrow tip to the thick base was unlike anything he'd tried before—the stretch was almost too much, but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He squeezed more lube out of the toy, easing the way as he thrusted. He couldn't see from this position, but there was no way he wasn't a mess down there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The curve of the toy was dramatic, and Leviathan knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what he wanted to do with that curve. He angled it so that it was pushing up, and… He shouted when the toy hit his prostate straight-on. Oh, that combined with his tail wrapped around his cock was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn't want to come too quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed the toy deeper, past his prostate. It was pretty big, so maybe… he felt his abdomen with his other hand. Yeah. He'd been right. He could get one hell of a stomach bulge going with this thing. That was, like, a tentacle hentai staple, and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>living it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you see that?" he said. He tried to prop himself up on an elbow so give a better view, but he didn't have a lot of strength in his arms right now. His stomach distended as he kept thrusting the toy against the wall of his abdomen. "F-feels so good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave up on trying to maintain the pose. He fell back on his bed, panting and moaning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could tell he wouldn't last much longer. He was doing this to give a show to his loyal private subscribers, yes, but right now he really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> just wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get off.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thrust the toy into himself with abandon and tightened his tail around his cock. And with his free hand—he jammed his fingers into his mouth, pushing against his tongue, trying to fulfill that fantasy of being fucked from all ends that tentacle porn was known for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cum spattered all over his tail and stomach. He stopped his hands, uncoiled his tail. Aftershocks of orgasm twitched through him as he lay there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he was streaming, so he couldn't just lay there forever. He got up and looked at the chat. Seemed like they'd had as good a time as him—a few thank-you tips were still coming in. He pushed sweat-slicked hair away from his forehead and looked at the camera one last time. "So, in merch terms, I rate the Squid-tan exclusive tentacle dildo a ten out of ten. And in sex toy terms, it's also a ten out of ten. Great purchase all around. Totally worth it. Thanks so much for coming to the stream, guys! Remember to tune in on my main tomorrow, where I'll be continuing my </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mononoke Land: Hellfire Version</span>
  </em>
  <span> nuzlocke. See you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a wave, he shut off the camera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking at the total of tips that that stream had brought in… Oh, yeah. There was no way Zaramela would lose that popularity contest now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>at one point during writing this i got so into coming up with fake lore for the fake squid girl anime that i forgot i was writing porn</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this fic WAS just gonna be a one-off, but I had a lot of fun writing the last one... and then I got more ideas... and then a commenter said they'd appreciate a second chapter... so here's a second chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Henry 6.0! </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOOO!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he watched the pixels drain from Henry 6.0's health bar, Leviathan went through all five stages of grief. When the screen went black, he had accepted his defeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mechanical cat ear headband he had on broadcasted his inner turmoil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well…" he said into his webcam, "that was more devastating than Reptiloth's death in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beast Devils: Metamorphosers.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So let's call it a day for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mononoke Land</span>
  </em>
  <span> nuzlocke. Next time, we'll train up a new team… We've still got Nega-Henry in storage, so we might be able to salvage this run yet. I'll also be streaming on my private account later today! Thanks again to Marbas for buying me the brainwave nekomimi headband. See you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved into the camera, the mechanical ears wiggling. He only took them off once it was all shut down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to charge them, after all. Marbas had specified that they hoped he'd wear the ears in a private stream, too… He didn't want to disappoint a fellow otaku.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the ears plugged in, he got up to get ready for the stream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't have anything all that special planned for this time. He had a few things he did regularly. Unboxings were fun, and people liked them (and he'd take any excuse to buy himself more games and merch—not that he needed one). Sometimes he did cosplay streams, where he showed off an outfit. People </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked those, but it was a lot of effort to put a cosplay together. More often, he did gaming streams pretty similar to his safe-for-work ones. Just… with some added flair. That was what he was doing tonight. It should be fun. Levi liked doing these private streams—he wouldn't keep it up if he didn't—but anytime he could do one </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> check out a new game he'd been meaning to play, or get some speedrun attempts in, or show off an underappreciated gem to a new audience? It was twice as great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn't a lot he needed to prepare this time. He wasn't using his bed, so that was a whole load of camera setup that he didn't have to deal with. His regular desktop setup would be just fine for tonight. The most awkward part of it was getting the toys ready… The bluetooth was always finicky on these things. At least he'd done these streams enough to be used to putting them in by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put the headband back on and started up the camera. Unlike his usual streams, the facecam in this one was at the center of the screen—not the game. Okay, stream on. "Hey, guys! Good to see you again. Tonight I'll be playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>Asteroth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The new "hardcore starclimber" DLC level pack just dropped! Twenty new levels! So… Before we start, I'll talk a bit about what the stream's gonna be like for tonight. For those of you that don't know the game—first of all, what are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it's the best challenge platformer of our generation, seriously—but, basically, you die a lot in this game. It doesn't set you back very much, though. I'm pretty good at the game—Nothing major, but I've held a few IL and challenge run records. So I'll be playing the new levels, and each time I die… Well, you can see when it happens. Let's go!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hit start.</span>
</p><p><code>
  <span>BuneTheMightyDuke: Ahaha, I love this type of stream. Really keeps you in suspense.<br/>
</span>
  <span>MARCHOSIAS666: NEKOMIMI?<br/>
</span>
  <span>furfurfurfur: ugh cant he just get to the fuckin<br/>
</span>
  <span>its1pos: </span></code>
</p><p>
  <span>The first new level wasn't hard. Well, maybe it would've been for someone other than Leviathan. "Hardcore" was right there in the DLC name, so it had to mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>something,</span>
  </em>
  <span> right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the second level, just as he was figuring out the puzzle, he mistimed a jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He winced. And not just because he'd died.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was just a one-off, though. Now that he had it figured out, he finished the level handily. EZ. The next few levels were nothing big, either. He was starting to doubt the hardcore-ness of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he hit a level that needed a dash into a jump into a grapple and wall climb over a spike pit, all while dodging turret shots, and he understood the title. His mechanical ears flattened back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First death, he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second death, he grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Third death, he stifled a moan.</span>
</p><p><code>
  <span>serious_Naberius: Ohhhh, he's got a vibrator in, okay I get it now</span><br/>
<span>its1pos: <br/>
</span>
  <span>BuneTheMightyDuke: Keep it up! You can do this level! Although, I won't be disappointed if you die a few more times… ;)</span></code>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't think so little of my skills." He just needed one more good try and… There! "Level complete," he announced, more breathless than he'd ever admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had the occasional death as he steadily worked through the next levels. It wasn't too hard to keep playing through the vibrations… at first. But the machine was set to make them last longer every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, it was impossible to ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he flubbed a wall jump that even a noob would get, the vibrations rolling through his ass and up his back nearly made him collapse onto his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This demanded a change in strategy. In his streaming setup, not the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his desk chair backwards to show his audience his naked lower half, his dick hard and leaking precum. He repositioned himself, bringing his knees up and turning sideways to show a teasing glimpse of the buttplug in his ass that was the source of his difficulties. "It's getting hard to play…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was even harder to play because of the position he was in, but now his loyal subscribers had a much better view of the action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped trying to hold back. Every time the vibrator went off—which was often, given how bad he suddenly was at the game—he twitched and squirmed and moaned. He wanted to touch himself. If he was alone, there was no way he'd last any longer—his hand would be on his dick and he'd finish in no time. But he wasn't alone. He had to keep streaming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He had to finish the level pack.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He was at the point where the vibration was nearly constant. He stopped playing for just a second. He just had to gather his thoughts so that he could do this level.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a break had been the wrong choice. The break in vibrations made it even worse when he died again, and his ass was all the more sensitive. He'd keep going. He'd keep playing. He couldn't stop now, because as terrible as he was at this game when all he could think about was getting off, stopping would only make it worse. If he got just a little bit used to the vibrations, then maybe…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay. He was getting some skill back. When the vibrations were constant, they were easier to ignore, so he just had to keep playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except that wasn't a great plan either, because getting so good that he didn't die at all meant the vibrations stopped, and he was faced with the same problem again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He had to keep playing badly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His performance right now was an insult to all otaku. But it was all he could do to finish the levels. He groaned through his grit teeth and kept playing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cat-ear headband was wiggling incessantly. Every conflicted, horny neuron in his brain was probably sending it a different message. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished the twentieth and final level, he practically threw his controller onto the desk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Finally,"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sighed. "That was way too much, Ugh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to take the vibrator out, but a thought occurred to him. "What do you think, chat? Should I leave it in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chat very much wanted it to stay in. Who was Leviathan to argue with his viewers? He opened up the app controlling the vibrations and set them to a pattern that changed the intensity. He briefly thought that it might be fun to let his chat control the vibrator… But that was a whole lot of setup he didn't want to do right now. The default was good enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that he wasn't doing anything else, he could show off to his audience. He got into a position in the chair that let the webcam capture everything important. He tugged at the buttplug a bit, moving it around and pushing the vibrating end of it into his prostate. He said to his audience, "After all that, this feels amazing…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With one hand pushing the vibrator, he lifted his shirt out of the way and then took his dick in hand with the other. Finally touching himself there after so long was nearly enough to make him come—even more precum spurted out, adding to the slick mess that was already covering him. He tried to draw out his strokes and make it a show, but this was the part of streaming he was worst at. He always just wanted to come already. His strokes sped up before he could even think. "I can't hold out… Ah! I'm gonna—"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a moan, he came across his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, now the vibrating was just annoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fumbled for the app to stop it. With that turned off, and all the tension from playing released, he had a clearer head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ahh… That wasn't an awful first playthrough, all things considered," Leviathan said, rolling his chair back towards the desk. "I'll give the DLC levels a go on my regular streams some time, too. An </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> attempt. Keep an eye out for that." He waved at the webcam one last time. "See you next time!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More to come, probably.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>